Miss Me?
by KissHerJack
Summary: Jack is back in Colorado Springs . . . Did someone miss him? Possible spoilers for future seasons. Status Complete


Title: Miss Me?

Author: Gail R. Delaney Romance

Status: Complete

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Length: short

Spoilers: Possibly Season 9

Timeline: Future

Synopsis: Jack's back in Colorado Springs . . . did someone miss him?

Author note: This started out as a brief chat between my beta and myself about the kissability factor of Richard Dean Anderson's neck. I kid you not . . . and well . . .

Special Thanks: To my ENABLER! I wasn't SUPPOSED to write any more fanfic… sheesh

It was a good thing Jack had driven the streets of Colorado Springs on nothing more than the sheer force it took to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted. Why he had thought it was a good idea to drive home from DC, he couldn't remember now.

_Oh, that's right . . . Minnesota_

With a month vacation, he planned on taking care of business in Colorado Springs, and finishing out his time at the cabin before returning to DC. And for that, he wanted his truck.

Somewhere around Topeka, he had thought about stopping and finding a hotel. But after filling his thermos with coffee, buying a spare and filling that, and getting a large to go with extra sugar, he decided to push on. Now, he was driving on a strange combination of physical exhaustion and caffeine buzz.

He pulled down familiar streets, finally finding his own quiet one. His little house sat at the end, in complete darkness. Jack pulled into the driveway and pulled the keys from the ignition, letting his hand rest in his lap for a minute. He lifted his arm and glanced at the glowing face of his watch.

2337

_Holy Crap . . ._

If it hadn't been for the _freakin' _four hour delay on the DC beltway, and the five car accident just outside of Indianapolis, he would have been here hours ago. In bed. Sleeping blissfully. Just the thought made his eyes hurt.

Jack opened the truck door and more let his feet slide to the blacktop rather than actually actively stepping from the vehicle. He reached behind his seat and pulled his duffle from the extended cab, hiking it up on his shoulder. His fingers instinctively found the house key on his keychain, and he unlocked the front door, moving inside.

The foyer was dark, with just some rays of moonlight streaming in through various windows. Jack dropped his duffle on the floor and his keys on the hall table. He'd deal with unpacking tomorrow. The plan was to be in Colorado for a week, ten days tops, to settle the final arrangements to make his move to DC permanent. Then some fishing, and back to his new position as Head of Homeland Security.

Okay, so _new_ might not be the best word. He'd been in DC for over three months.

Back when he was still at the SGC, and he came home this late, he'd stumble into the kitchen for a beer or some leftovers in the fridge. But Jack knew there was nothing there, and if there was, he probably didn't want to see it. Especially not on an empty stomach. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it over the railing in the hall as he passed, heading for his bedroom.

He moved through the house on instinct, not needing any lights to tell him where he was or where to go. His eyes were half closed anyway. Jack walked with heavy feet into his bedroom to his bed, and sank down on the edge with a sigh. Scrubbing his face with his hands, he took one deep breath to give himself the energy to bend over and untie his boots.

As he reached for the laces, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and every nerve on his body tingled. Jack froze.

He wasn't alone.

Then he moved again, reaching for his shoes, but his eyes scanned the darkness. The air in the room had shifted, his body keenly aware of the change. Jack drew in a slow, deep breath through his nose.

Ginger and grapefruit . . . and something so unique . . .

He sat up, but before he could respond, his _guest_ flew at him from the darkest corner of the room. With a _whump_ and a huff, Jack was on his back, his hands and arms flailing.

But what he found, he didn't want to fight.

Soft.

Round.

Feminine.

Her hands touched his face, and her lips covered his mouth. Jack swallowed her groan as he pressed his fingers into her bottom and shifted her weight over him, letting her straddle his hips. She shifted and moved, grinding against his quickly awakening body as her kiss set off flashes behind his eyelids like bottle rockets on the Fourth of July.

Finally, she broke the contact and Jack sucked in oxygen as she adjusted her focus to his throat and the hollow beneath his Adam's apple. His senses reeled, his head buzzing from the erotic asphyxiation, and the sudden rush of blood to his groin only magnified the effect.

She nibbled and sucked at the column of his throat, her hands slipping beneath his tee shirt, and Jack groaned. It only seemed to spur her on, and her fingers released the snap of his jeans, partially unzipping them. Jack turned his head into her, seeking her mouth, but she was too interested in his throat and one spot in particular right beneath his ear.

Jack thrust his hips up against her, illiciting a soft moan from her. Finally, he managed to steady his breathing enough to speak, and swallowed against the dry desert in his throat.

"Miss me?" he asked as she drew his earlobe into her hot mouth.

She chuckled softly. "Not at all . . . "

Jack laughed, and rolled them together to take the top position, rubbing his hard erection against the juncture of her thighs as he settled into place. Sam's eyes shuttered closed and her head rolled on the mattress. Her hands dug into his shoulders and he leaned in to bury his face in the curve of her shoulder.

Her breath hitched, her fingers lanced his hair. "Do you want me to go?" she asked on a breath.

He drove his hips against her again, smiling against her skin at the soft cry she tried to hide. Jack rested his forearms on the bed near her head and raised up so he could look into her face. The moonlight came in through the window, lighting her features. She looked like an angel.

An incredibly hot, incredibly aroused, too good to be true, angel.

"Are you nuts?"

Sam smiled, and Jack devoured it, plunging his tongue into her mouth. His heartbeat pounded in his temples, his senses full of everything _Sam._ God, this was amazing . . .

"With a welcome home like this, I'm going to have to go away more often."

Sam pulled back, bringing her hands from his sides to hold his face. In the moonlight, her eyes sparkled and her lips shined with the moisture of their kisses.

"Who says you have to go away to get this when you get home?" she said with a lopsided smile.

Jack groaned, and covered her mouth again, murmuring "Sweeeeet . . ." against her lips as she pulled him close.


End file.
